


Grey-Blue and White Stripes: Healing

by LilRedFox



Series: Color My World [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Color, Colors, Gen, Healing, Implied Anxiety, Like, Poetry, Self-Love, Sense of Self, Serenity - Freeform, blue stripes, color my world, grey-blue, if colors were emotions, meditate, not included, not really - Freeform, poem, ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox
Summary: What if colors were emotions, a ramble.Part of Color My World





	Grey-Blue and White Stripes: Healing

"I am me, I am complete," I think as dew drips down my hair

The sweet scent of sweet flowers wafting in the air

Pleasing my lungs with each breath

My shirtless self relishing in the cool air

A sense of self, a centered mind brings a forgotten ease to life

Stripes guide me away from shaky thoughts and lost moments

The greyed blue teaches love and loss, of balance

While white whispers a calming mantra on freedom and creation

With each breath I become more certain, I am me.


End file.
